Love Affair Side Effects
by ItssStephhhx33
Summary: When Ethan and Lulu hook up several times in an attempt to make Johnny jealous, something unexpected heppens.
1. Love Affairs Lead To Pink Lines

**Chapter 1-Love Affairs Lead To Pink Lines**

* * *

I, Lulu Spencer, am sitting in a bathroom stall of the Haunted Star, staring at a pregnancy test, with two pink lines, meaning only one thing of course. Pregnancy.

This was just wonderful. It's not like I planned for this to happen. Sure, Ethan and I slept together numerous times, but now, there was an obligation. A baby.

_Shit!_

I have to admit though, Ethan Lovett isn't the worst man in the world. He's fucking hot, has a great head of hair, a sexy-as-hell accent, a dazzling smile, and a tendency to make you stay up twenty four hours straight after having sex with him, reliving it, over, and over. That's the effect he has on me.

I knew faint things about him. He was 24 years old, dropped out of his Freshman year in high-school, adopted, and his parents were killed in a car wreck at the age of fifteen. Oh, and he was about to become a father. Other than that, I know nothing else about this man.

We had a conversation about our parents, and our families. He dragged on about how he didn't think a child should even be brought into the world unless you plan on keeping, and raising it with the parents that created it. He wanted kids, I knew that much, but he was joy-riding through life, as a con-artist, picking peoples wallets for fun. But honestly, I didn't really care if he was a con or not. He was hot. There was something about him that made me melt. Maybe it was the way he constantly called me '_love_', or the way he stared intentionally at me when he knew there was something wrong, or the way he was completely passionate, and caring when I was upset. He wasn't like Johnny. If this was Johnny's baby, we would have a problem. But with Ethan, I just didn't feel scared of his reaction.

Maybe this wasn't the worst thing in the world. Maybe I was just exadurating this?

I looked up from the small stick that just about made my stomach fall through my ass, and then stared back down at it again. How could this be happening? Was I really having Ethan Lovett's child?

I got up, and stuffed the stick in my purse, and whooshed out the bathroom door.

* * *

"Ethan?"

"Well hello there love. How are you today?"

"Oh, just peachy. You free tonight?"

"Yea, sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"Just, spending time at home."

"Well, your dad has me here til' five. It's four forty five. Wait for me at home?"I flashed him the best smile I could muster.

"Of course. See you there."

"Bye love."

"Bye Ethan."

* * *

I was pacing around the apartment living room. I had everything set up. I had the table set, and the magic center piece that would either break, or make us.

I heard the door lock turn.

"Miss me love?"

"Mhmm."

"You alright?"

"Yea, yea, just hungry is all. Are you okay?"

"Love, you sound flustered. Would you like to just call it a day, it's fine, I'll just lye with yo---"

"No, I'm fine, sit down."

"Okaay."

He sounded wary.

I sat at the seat next to him at the table. He looked at the candles, and I noticed his eyes get a glossy tint to them.

"Ethan?"

"Love, what is that?"I looked at the precious moment statue of the stork holding a baby in the sheet.

"Ethan, I have something I want to tell you."

He looked at me, and nodded his head, urging me on.

"Well, I know this may ruin the rest of our lives. Oh my god, we can't take vacations, we can't get good jobs, we're going to become poor, we're going to--"

"Love, stop rambling, and just spit it out."

"Ethan…I'm…I'm…pregnant."

"You are?"

"Yes."

He nodded, and just starred at me.

"Oh, shit."

I looked up at him, and stood up.

"Ethan…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to."

"I-I know love, it-it's not your f-f-fauu-lttt."

"Your not mad?"

"Mad? No. Ready to shit my pants? Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

And then, bam, Maxie bitch comes through the door.

"Ooooh Ethannnn!"

"Go away Maxie."

"Oh, Lulu, stop being such a drama queen."

"Uhm, sorry, but Lulu and I are having a private converstaion. Would you mind, scooting your boot out of here?"Maxie looked at Ethan, and then at me, shrugged, and walked to her bedroom.

After her door shut, I looked back to Ethan.

"Ethan…"

"Love, stop stressing. We'll work something out. We'll be alright."

* * *

**Should I continue? Tell me what you think.**

**-Steph. ;)**


	2. Daddy Knows Best

**Chapter 2-Daddy Knows Best**

"Ethan?"

"Yes love?" He asked drowsy.

We were up for hours, talking, and hugging, well, mostly, him hugging me. Now, we were lying in bed, with the covers pulled up to my neck, Ethan had no covers on him, being that I took them all. I was truly scared, even though, this felt more right than anything.

"Are you sure?"

"Love, I have never been so sure of anything else in my life. Now, Lulu, please get some rest."

I shook my head. "I can't, I have to talk to my dad."

I watched as his eyes shot open, and his head slowly turned to meet mine. He fuddled for words. "L-Luke?" He asked, gulping.

"Yea. Maybe he'll be happy."

"Oh, my god Lulu…Tracy."I shot up.

"Oh, CRAP!""It's alright" He put his hand on my back, I was still sitting up. I looked over to him, and bent down to kiss him.

I bent my head down, and lie on his chest.

"Please, love, now sleep. We'll deal with everything tomorrow."

"Goodnight Ethan"

"Goodnight love. Sleep well."

I mumbled something before I fell into a daze.

* * *

I've always been told to live on the edge. To do things spur of the moment. To do crazy, unexpected things.

I walked into the Haunted Star, and saw my father, and Ethan, engulfed in a conversation at the bar. Luke didn't know about our affair, and I didn't want him to. But he had to, because I got pregnant with my lover's baby.

I walked in further, and walked over to the bar.

"Hey dad."

"Hey cupcake, Ethan here was just telling me about you. You feeling alright, cupcake?""Dad, we need to talk to you about something. Please, have an open mind about this, dad. For your own sake?""Alriight gumdropp. Just spiitt itt ouut."

"Dad, your slurring.""No, Lulu, im not slurring. I'm urging you on, now come on! There's nothin' ol' Luke can't handle."

"Mhmm" I mumbled.

Ethan came around the bar, next to me, and put his hand in front of me. "I'll tell him, love.""You see, Mr. Spencer, Lulu was quite upset after her dismiss with her shmuck, but she came to me for comfort. Well, along that road, we felt something for each other---""Wait, lemme guess, you two are together." He grinned in glory, thinking he was right, oh how he was so wrong, and took a sip of soda.

"Well, yes, but that's not all, Sir."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Dadimpregnant."

He spit his drink onto the floor next to him, and started to choke on nothing.

"Your--Your pregnant?""WHAT!?" A shriek came from the side, Must be Tracy.

We turned our heads, yep.

"Lulu, your pregnant!? With Zacharra's baby?!" For a second, I wished it was Johnny's, even though he was a mobster, it would be better than getting pregnant with a man's baby that I knew for a total of 4 months.

"No Tracy. It isn't Johnny's." How was I going to tell her I was pregnant with the man she was so suspicious of. But he couldn't be my brother. Not if he slept with me over, and over. But nobody else knew that.

"Then whose is it?! Someone you picked off the street?""Actually _Mrs. Spencer_, it isn't. Its _ours._"

He face fell, and her eyes widened. My dad just stared, blanked out.

"Your having this con's baby!!??""Y-Yes."Tracy just stared, flustered.-_Fix You-Coldplay starts playing-_

"I'm-I'm happy for you gumdrop."What?

"What!?" Tracy exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Tracy. Lulu is a grown woman. She's our daughter, well, my daughter, and we need to support her. This is her life, she can do what she wants. We need to be there for her."I smiled, and just let the tears freely flow.

"T-Thank you dad."He nodded, and got up out of his seat.

I wrapped my arms around him, and looked over to Tracy. She gave a sly smile, and mouthed "congratulations." I nodded. She turned to Ethan…

"You." She pointed. "This is your fault, your kid, you better take good care of Lulu. Or so help me---""Whoa, relax Mrs. Spencer. I will take good care of her, I swear." He stuck his hand out.

"Lulu!?"I suddenly couldn't breathe. Johnny.

I whipped around, and met my eyes with his.

"What do you want?""You, Lulu. I want you. I swear, no more PR dates with Maxie, I want to get out of this country. Come with me. We can finally be happy, be free. Start our life together. Please, Lulu."

His eyes were red, and glassy, and my heart ached for him.

"Johnny, it's too late."He walked closer to me, but Ethan got in front of him. "She said no.""Ethan…Just…wait." He slightly body-slammed Johnny, and I looked at him.

"Come here."

Johnny and I walked onto the docks.

"Johnny, I can't."

"Why not Lulu!? I can't live without you, please! What's stopping you?"

"I just….I can't Johnny. Please, don't do this."

"Just give me a reason why Lulu."

"Johnny…I'm having his baby."His eyes widened, in pain. "Who's?"

"Ethan's.""No. No. Are you serious, Lu?""I'm sorry, I have to go."

Before I could move, he turned me back around, and pulled my lips to his. I felt that lump in my throat, and just kissed him deeper to get rid of it. I pulled away quickly.

"I can't do this. Goodbye Johnny."

He whispered in my ear. "I'm always going to love you Lulu."

I looked up at him, and sniffled, and tried to stop the tears from flowing, and walked away from the life I knew I should be living.

* * *

We were back at the apartment, and in the living room. Maxie was there too.

"Lulu.""What?" I asked annoyed.

I was in Ethan's arms, lying on his chest. Today, the nausea started. It was terrible.

"What's wrong with you lately? I know something's up, and it isn't Johnny."I rolled my eyes at her, and shook my head.

"It's none of your business.""Lulu, come on. It was just a few kisses, and Everytime, Johnny stopped, saying he loved you.""I'm not going to forgive you. Every man I'm with, you just have to prove that no one will stay with me. Well, I'm going to prove you wrong."I walked out of the room, Ethan and I, hand in hand.

When we got into the bedroom, Ethan pulled me into him.

"I love you Lulu."

"I love you too, Ethan. And Our baby." He put his hand on my stomach.

* * *

**Sorry Guys! I got really emotional, I used to be a HUGE Jolu fan, and I can't get over it. I have a soft spot. The next chapter Will be more Luthan.**

**I'm not feeling this story, so please, review!**

**Thanks,**

**Steph**


	3. Tearing Down Her Life

**Chapter 3-Tearing Down Her Life**

She never fell. She never cried. She never feared. She never regretted. She never got angry. She never, ever forgave.

He never failed. He never swore. He never loved. He never forgot. He never looked back. He never, ever forgave.

So yes, Lesley Lu Spencer made herself care for people she shouldn't. She cared for people she should hate. But that was the one thing Ethan Lovett loved about her. She was never able to hold a grudge. Sure, she got upset. But she never cried. She teared, but never cried.

He called her his gem. Like a stone that lies in prongs on a ring. Held in place, with other gems to support it. He called her his sapphire. He told her endlessly that she meant the world to him. He told her would love her forever, and the day after. He told, she believed. They created something that will take on generations. They made a new life, that led to a new world in his eyes.

He dazzled her in ways she couldn't understand. Like the way he casually stood, with his feet parted. It drove her crazy. And the way he slowly, and casually tucked his hair behind his ear. The way his fingers hooked into her skin. The way he loved her.

She sat on the flimsy lounge chair on the balcony. With her iced tea in the cup holder, and her magazine in her hands. Dressed down in a bathing suit cover that showed her black lace set of panties and bra. She wore a pair of sunglasses on the top of her head, and a flower ring on her second finger on her right hand.

He watched her, trying to be subtle.

He watched as she closed the magazine, and set it down, rose, and grabbed the balcony.

He watched as she put her hand lightly to her slightly swollen stomach. He listened as she spoke.

"I never told you, but I don't think I knew what to say before. But now, I do. See, your what made me realize how much I actually love your father. It's amazing how by simply creating a being can bring two people so close together. I know maybe your too tiny to understand, but I want to tell you, that I love you. Already. I love you enough already to give my life to you. You know, I have a feeling, that you're a little girl, you know that? I'm so sorry if your not, but I just have a strange feeling. Like I've known you my whole life. My life has been a roller-coaster, but see, you're the emergency button. You stopped the ride. And now, I can't wait to get off."

She turned around, and gasped as she saw his beautiful form. In his black wife-beater, and a pair of big, baggy gray sweats. He had that smile on his face, from way back when they first met.

* * *

**LULU POV**

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you love me more than ever right now."I smiled, and walked closer to him, and grabbed his neck, and he took my bottom lip between his.

I brushed my tongue against his teeth, and dove my tongue in, and backed up back into the apartment. He picked me up bridal style, and walked us to the bedroom.

He kicked the door open, and back closed, and lied me down on the bed.

He continued his assault on my lips, and rose my bathing suit cover over my head, and moved his soft lips to my neck.

I wound my fingers in his thick, brown curls.

He moved to the tops of my breasts, and released them free of my bra. He took one into his mouth, and the other into his hand.

"Uhh Ethann…please, I need to feel you inside me."He smiled, and pulled down my panties. I rose up, and pulled up his wife-beater, and pulled down his sweats, and briefs.

I pulled him back down with me, and pleaded with him.

"Ethan…please."He kissed me forcefully, and gently slid into me.

"Uhh Ethan…fasterr."

He picked up his pace. And, before I knew it, my alarm was beeping, signaling me, it was time for work.

I groaned, and lied there. "I need to take a shower.""So do I. We can conserve water by taking one at the same time." He smiled.

"I like how you think" I kissed him, and got up.

* * *

I was filing papers, when the elevator opens, and in walks the man I used to love, and walks over to her desk.

"Hey, what time is the appearance tonight?""Seven." She replies.

When Kate walks in, I find this the perfect opportunity.

"Uhm, Kate, I need to step out for a few hours…is that alright?""Lulu, what is it that's so important that you need to risk the magazine?"

I smiled, and squealed acting excited. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but, Ethan and I are having a baby. Today's my first appointment."

I kept smiling while Johnny just hung his head, and Maxie and Kate just stood there, there jaws to the ground. Okay, so I lied, but I wanted to go and see my beautiful baby daddy.

"U-Uh, Alright Lulu. Take as much time as you need." I thanked her, and made my way to the haunted star.

I had on my sheer black stockings, with a tight fitting green and grey striped sweater dress.

I walked into the main room, and landed my eyes upon him. He looked up, and smiled at me. "Well hello love. How was work?""Good, I got out of it today. I wanted to see you." I smiled.

"Of course you did. How's my little man?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Man? What makes you think it's not a girl?""Oh, I just know. I have feelings.""Oh, I bet you do." I crinkled my nose again.

"Make me a drink?"He shook his head. "No, love. Not while your pregnant. I can do a virgin strawberry stripper though."

I smirked. "Okay."

I listened as he poured whatever he poured into a giant glass full of ice, and handed it to me. "Here you go love.""Thank you." He smiled, as I took a sip. I laughed and looked back at him.

"Tropicana Fruit Punch?""Absolutely not. It's a newest creation." He smiled teasingly.

"Yea, yea. This stuff is all sugar, you know."He looked taken aback. "U-Uh…T-Tracy said it was good for the b-baby. It has vitamins?"I laughed, and leaned onto the bar and touched his lips with mine.

"Yea, but its just sugar. But its good." I smiled.

"My shift is over. You wanna get out of here?""Absolutely." I replied, getting off the stool, my drink in one hand, and Ethan's hand in the other.

* * *

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!**


	4. I Had A Dream

**Chapter 4:I Had A Dream**

There's always something more than marriage that ties a person to another person. May it be a common hobbies, a favorite sport, a favorite pizza topping. Or maybe even the need to have the ability to create another life.

Whether there was question between the difference between family and friends, one thing is always proven. Family becomes friends, and friends become family.

**

* * *

**

**PAST:**

As she walked the lonely streets at the break of dawn, she thought about the night she had just spent with Ethan. First, it was at the Crimson office, then it was at the apartment. They made dinner together, and then ate it, and watched scary movies, and then, at the end of it all, made love to one another.

Now, at 6:03 AM, she was passing Kelly's diner, heading for Ethan's apartment, where she knew he would be.

When she finally got to his apartment, she saw flashing colors from outside his window, coming from the TV. She gently knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds for him to open the door. He has a black tee shirt on, and a pair of red boxers. She looked him up and down, and then met his eyes. "Hey" she breathed.

"Hey, what are you doing here, love?""I needed to see you. I wanted to talk to you about something." She looked up at him, and he nodded, allowing her into the apartment.

"Tracy told me about the photo you carry around in your pocket, of my father, and Robert Scorpio. Mind telling me what that's all about?"His smile slowly faded from his face, and his lips slightly parted, obviously speechless. So once again, Lulu Spencer left him speechless.

**PRESENT:**

"Where to?" He questioned

"Anywhere." She replied

"What do you say about a day in California?"

"I say, let's go."He smiled, and put the car into gear.

Once they got to the apartment, at the time of 11:00PM, she tiptoed, past Maxie, who was currently sleeping on the couch, and down the hall into her bedroom. Ethan held her waist, following just behind her.

Once they were in the room, Lulu went, and got the suitcase she stored in the closet, the one that she kept just in case her and Johnny would ever get away. They never did. She opened it, and shoved shirts, shorts, bras, socks, undies, deodorant, makeup, hairdryer, ipod, cell phone, and everything else she needed into the oversized luggage.

"Love, its only a day."

"We're driving, right?""Yea?""Exactly." She smiled smugly.

Once they were finished, they left the apartment, and went back to his black Shelby mustang.

They were off to California.

* * *

It was 4:35 in the morning, and Lulu was singing to the song 'Poker Face'. She held her hand in a fist in front of her mouth as a mic, and sang to the song, looking at Ethan.

He smiled back at her, and kept his hands on the wheel.

"Can't read my, can't read my, can't ready my poker faceee."

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, and groaned. She woke a little more, and wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke. She opened her eyes fully, and saw the hood of the car up, and smoke all around her. She groaned, and got out of the car. She looked over to Ethan, who was hunched over the hood, trying to fix something with his shirt.

"Mmm. Ethan, what's wrong with it?"He turned, and faced her. "Morning, love. It just needs to jumpstarted."She nodded, and crossed her arms over her growing abdomen.

"You don't know anything about cars, do you?"He looked up at her. "Don't worry love, jump-starting a car doesn't take a rocket-scientist to figure out. Give her a half-an-hour, and we'll be in Colorado."

She rose one eye-brow at him, and smiled at him.

He turned around, and leaned against the car, and stretched his arm for hers.

She wore her hair up in a pony-tail, and a white tank top, that showed off her small bulge, and a pair of short jean shorts.

She took his hand, and stepped closer to him, and leaned her lips into his.

* * *

After they got the car revved up again, they continued their journey. They were a mile into San Francisco. Ethan estimated they would get their within the hour. Now, into the second fourth month, second trimester of being pregnant, she was developing more, and more crazy cravings.

"Ethan?"

Ethan groaned. He knew that voice. It was the _Ethan, the baby's hungry_ voice. "Yes, love?""Would my beloved boyfriend be so kind to take his pregnant girlfriend to a gas station for pickles, and cream cheese?"

I looked up at her, and narrowed his eyebrows. "You're serious, aw, Love, that's repulsive."

"Ethan…please baby?"

He sighed, and turned around.

* * *

Once they passed the sign that said _Welcome to California_, Lulu had finished a jar of 18 ounce pickles, and seven cream cheese cups.

"Well, here we are, love, good old Cali." He swatted her a wink, and put his attention back to the wheel.

Once they pulled up to the hotel, Ethan pulled the car up to the valet, and helped Lulu out of the car. "Ethan, its not like I can't even stand up on my own." She jokingly said.

"I know love, but since I put that kid inside of you, I'm going to take responsibility for it." He defended.

She couldn't protest, so she just flashed him a smile, and stepped out of the car, and up to the doors.

* * *

(PLEASE PLAY THIS!)-

.com/watch?v=ed_IPf2YECc&feature=related (IF THIS DOESNT WORK, PLEASE TRY THE LINK ON MY PROFILE!)

* * *

They sat in their hotel room, waiting for the luggage bags. "Ethan…have you ever thought about getting married?"

Ethan faced her, and looked at her questioningly. "Well, love, yea, I have. I've thought about loving you forever. I've thought about spending forever with you. I've thought about the many children we would bring into the world. I've thought about growing old with you. So, yes love. I have thought about getting married. To _you._ No one else. _Only you_.

"Ethan…""Love, I want you to know how much I really love you. We haven't known one another that long, but I want you. I want all of you, forever. And the day after. I _will_ love you forever. Whether we are together, or not."

Ethan didn't plan on doing this here, but it just fit in perfectly. So he got situated. He got up from the bed, and looked Lulu in the eyes, before bending down on one knee. He took one of her hands, and watched her eyes fill with liquid. He kept that sly smile on his face, and pulled out the tulip sapphire ring, with embedded diamonds around it. He held it in between his fingers. "Lesley Lu Spencer. You may be the most obnoxious, over-ruling, melodramatic, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, amazing girl I have ever laid my eyes upon, and god bless my soul, but I have went against all boundaries, and fallen in love with you. So I'm going to ask you to do this one thing for me. Marry me."

She let the tears flow down her face, onto Ethan's faded denim, and slowly nodded her head.

* * *

**Reveiw? Please? Thanks.**

**-Steph. ;)**


	5. We're Just Falling Objects

**Chapter 5- We're Just Falling Objects**

People make mistakes. People make mistakes all the time. They mess up their jobs. Or they spill coffee all over their new shirt. They loose their keys. They forget their American Express credit card at the store. And maybe the only way to not loose your heart is to love people with it the way you would love like you have never had it broken.

* * *

She let the tears flow, and slowly nodded her head. "Yes. Yes Ethan…I'll marry you." She smiled at him, and She pulled him into her, and held him there. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and breathed in her white ginger aroma.

Just then, they hotel door opened, and the bellhop came in with the luggage cart. They didn't move. They just stood there, in each other's arms, embracing their newly founded engagement.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Lulu choked out; "We're engaged. Aha." She looked back to Ethan, took his face in her hands. "We're engaged." She whispered before kissing him.

* * *

It was three weeks after their day in California, and they were at Lulu's apartment, well, now their apartment. They were sitting on the sofa in the living room, Ethan had his morning cup of coffee, and Lulu had he chamomile tea.

"Oh, my god!" She gasped, and Ethan looked at her frantically.

"Love, what-what's wrong. Are you alright?!"

"Yea, Ethan…" She took his hand, and placed it on her stomach, rolling it over it, trying to find the spot.

"Love, what's--"

"The baby kicked." She giggled, and wrinkled her nose, looking at Ethan. "She kicked."

They didn't know for sure if it was a girl, or if it was a boy. The doctors appointment with Kelly was next Wednesday.

Ethan laughed, and moved his hand slowly around her swollen stomach.

"Come on baby, kick for daddy." Lulu stared at Ethan, waiting for the little kick she just got again.

"Uhh." She smiled wide, as the small, delicate flutter tapped against her stomach.

Ethan smiled at Lulu, and kept his hand on the spot. "That has to be the most amazing thing I have ever felt, in my life." She smiled at him, and took his face in her hands and kissed him. She could feel herself getting that lump in her throat.

"Ethan?"

"Yes love?" He looked right back to her.

"I wanna get married before the baby is born…but Ethan…I don't want to be huge for our wedding, so…"

He knew where she was going. She wanted to have the wedding soon. She was already at her peek of five months, with about a 5 inch baby bump. She could still fit into a wedding gown.

"Love, if you want it, I'll give it to you. We just need to plan." He looked at her, and smiled. "Carly" they both said in unison.

* * *

Ethan stopped his black mustang in front of Carly's house, and stepped out, and walked around to Lulu's side, opened the door, and offered her his hand. She grasped it, and climbed out of the car. Ethan put his hand around her waist, and they both walked up to the door.

Lulu rang the bell, and could hear Carly screech through the door as she came running. As soon as the door opened, Ethan's hand was discarded, and Lulu was tightly in Carly's arms. "Ahh my baby cousin is getting married!" She screeched.

Lulu smiled at Carly, and looked back to Ethan. "Yes, I am. To the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth." She beamed, as she took Ethan's hand, and lead him forward next to her. Of course, Ethan towered about two heads over the petit blondes, but reached his hand out in greeting gesture. "Oh, no. We're family now, and family doesn't shake hands, come here." Carly wrapped her arms under Ethan's , and hugged him properly, welcoming him to the family.

"Uhh, I just can't believe it. You've grown up so fast. So, ready to plan for the wedding?" Lulu smiled. "That's exactly why we're here."

Carly smiled, and lead them inside, and closed the door.

"Have a seat." Lulu and Ethan sat down on the couch, Ethan held Lulu close to him by the waist.

"Protective, are we?" Carly smiled. She didn't know about the baby. In Lulu's mind, it wouldn't even have crossed her mind that she could be four months pregnant, and only five ten people knew. It was time to break the ice.

"I'm pregnant." Carly's smile slowly disappeared from her face, in complete shock, and then reappeared, twice as wide as before.

"AHH! Oh my god! How far along are you?!" Carly jumped up and sat down next to Lulu.

"Four months." Carly looked dumbfounded. "Wow. That breaks the record." Carly joked.

"So, let me guess. This is why you need the wedding to be planned so quickly?" Lulu nodded her head, and swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yea, but we're going to do the honeymoon after the baby's born." Lulu looked to Ethan, who was smiling at her. He looked over to Carly. "Is it really possible to plan a wedding in a matter of weeks? I mean, doesn't buying flowers alone take like, a month?" Carly laughed at his comment. "Are you sexist?" She joked. "Absolutely not." Ethan gave his charming smile, and put his hand protectively over Lulu's swollen abdomen.

"So, I want a big, white wedding. With red, pink, and yellow flowers. And I want the white teared cake with white chocolate-curl torte, enrobed in marzipan with edible pearls and flourishes. Ethan smiled, and then took a double take and stared at Lulu. Carly eyed him, and Lulu followed Carly's glance, and finally met Ethan's stare. "What?" She persisted.

He looked at her, and finally said; "What the bloody hell is _marzipan_?" Lulu giggled, and kissed him. "Let me do the planning?" Ethan put his hands up in mock surrender. "Most definitely." He smiled, and went back to his hand around her waist, and the other on her belly.

* * *

They pulled up to Babies R Us, and headed for the entrance. "Love, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"Well, we still need a bouncer, a crib, a rocking chair, car seat, breast pump--"

Ethan looked at Lulu wide eyed. "I may not know a whole lot about babies, but I know they make formula. So you don't, you know…have to---achem."

Lulu giggled, and hit his arm playfully. "It makes your breasts bigger." She smiled at Ethan, while holding the collar of his shirt.

"What isle, love?" He smiled, and followed wherever she was headed to.

They walked down and isle with cribs. Lulu spotted a cherry wood crib, and clung to Ethan's arm. "Oooh! I love this one!" Ethan looked at the price tag, and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. "One thousand, five hundred dollars for a crib? Oh.." Lulu smiled, and winked at him. "Quartermaine's." Ethan smiled, and just nodded, and called a saleswoman over.

She smiled, and Ethan started. "Uhm, we'd like this one, please." She smiled wider, and eyed Lulu. Lulu smiled, and twisted her body like she did when she was nervous.

"Sure thing."

* * *

After they bought everything, they headed back to the car, and drove home.

* * *

When they got into the apartment, and Lulu kicked off her shoes, and plopped down on the couch. "Tired, love?"

She smiled, and laid down against the pillows. "Exhausted." Ethan walked over to her. "Let's get you to bed." He lifted her up effortlessly into his arms, and carried her to bed.

**Let me know what you think!**

**-Steph**


	6. We Won’t Back Down

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5-We Won't Back Down

* * *

Women loose their poise. They let themselves be violated. Men, vindicate a women's dignity. They take it away like it were the string that cut the tie between mother, and child.

* * *

BACKGROUND MUSIC:

**No Surprise - Chris Daughtry**

* * *

It had been two months since their first wedding meet with Carly. Since then, they got the flowers, the dress, Ethan's suit, sent out the invitations, booked their date, got the cake, the center-pieces, and finally, booked their honeymoon.

So, there she stood. Staring at herself in the full-length mirror. Her hair was half up, with country loose braids holding half of her hair layer atop her head, and the rest of her waves cascading around her. She had a beautiful, long white lace Vera Wang wedding dress clinging to every curve in her body. Her baby bump was clearly visible, now seven months pregnant. But, she wasn't extremely huge, according to Dr. Lee, the baby was a little small than most, due to the size of Lulu's abdominal sac, so the bump was now the size of a five month pregnant women, which Lulu absolutely thanked god for.

She stepped backwards, three steps to get a better look at herself. Today would mark the first day of forever. Lulu looked over to Carly, who was sitting on the small sofa, drinking a glass of champagne. "I just can't believe you're getting married, sweetie." Carly smiled, and got up, and went over to Lulu, and held her shoulders from behind. "You look beautiful." Lulu smiled, and took a deep breath as she heard the music start playing.

"Okay. This is it." Lulu looked over to Carly who was trying to reassure her.

"I'm ready." Lulu nodded to Carly, and proceeded to the huge, glass mirror doors.

The doors were opened, and she saw her dad, and walked over to him. "Hey gumdrop." He smiled at her.

"Hey."

She braced herself as the next set of doors opened, revealing Ethan, and everyone else.

There was Robert, Robin, Spinelli, Maxie, Sonny, Lucky, Nikolas, Tracy, Edward, Monica, Holly, Patrick, Emma, Michael, Claudia, Johnny, and other people she didn't exactly know. As the doors opened, her eyes instantly went to his. She knew that every set of eyes in the church were on her, but she didn't care. The only set of eyes she looked at were his.

They started slowly walking, and finally made it to the small platform. She kissed her father goodbye, and walked up to Ethan. He took her hand, and looked into his eyes, hoping for reassurance. He looked at her with compassion, understanding, and reassurance. It was like his eyes told her it was okay.

The priest started talking, and it seemed like forever until he finally said to Ethan, "Ethan, you may start your vows."

Lulu watched Ethan's lips part, and listened for what he was about to say.

"Well, Miss Spencer. Lulu. Love. I know it's only been a mere 10 months that we have known one another, but the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special. I look at you, and see the life that I should have had years ago, but I'm glad I didn't. Because I wouldn't be here with you right now I used to remaniss about what I wanted in life, but now, I have it. I love you. And I plan to love you forever.

Lulu smiled at him, and felt the cool, water drip down her face.

"Ethan, please repeat after me;" The priest began.

"I, Ethan Lovett, take you, Lesley Lu Spencer, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

He repeated.

"I, Ethan Lovett, take you, Lesley Lu Spencer, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Do you, Ethan Lovett take Lesley Lu Spencer to be your wife, to have, and to hold?""I do." And with that, he slipped the diamond band onto her third finger on her left hand, joining it with the ring he bought her a few months back.

"Lesley, please repeat after me;"

"I, Lesley Lu Spencer, take you, Ethan Lovett, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

She repeated.

"I, Lesley Lu Spencer, take you, Ethan Lovett, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Do you, Lesley Lu Spencer take Ethan Lovett to be your husband, to have, and to hold?"

"I do." She slipped the ring onto his finger, and smiled up at him.

"Well, I am happy to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Lovett. You may now kiss the bride."

He took her face gently, and touched her lips to his. He slowly pulled away, afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself.

The guests clapped, and whistled. Lulu and Ethan faced them, and smiled down at them, and got off of the platform.

They cleared out, and walked down the steps, hands linked, getting rice in their hair, going to the limo, heading for the party.

* * *

They were about to cut the huge cake that Lulu insisted on having. Between the pearls, curls, marzipan, and the huge tower of lace, it was worth it.

Ethan wrapped his hand around Lulu's, preparing to cut the first piece.

After they did, Lulu gouged out a big chunk, and held it to Ethan's lips. He took her fingers into his mouth, and watched as she giggled uncontrollably. After he licked her fingers clean, she pulled him into another kiss.

She coined giggling, and pulled Ethan onto the dance floor. The DJ spoke loudly into the microphone; "Here's the bride and groom's first kiss."

Lulu smiled up at Ethan, and squealed when Ethan surprisingly dipped her, holding her to him.

BACKGROUND MUSIC:

**Magic - Colbie Caillat**

* * *

They were back at the apartment, Lulu was still in her wedding dress, Ethan still in his tux. They were lying on the big bed, cozying up to one another.

"Tomorrow, love, we get to find out what we're having." He smiled down at her, and she smiled, and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Yes…we do."

* * *

Lulu opened her eyes and met the bright streak of sunlight hitting her pillow. She smelled his fresh shower smell as she snuggled into his chest. She gently lifted the covers off of her, taking the top sheet, remembering she didn't have any clothes on.

She walked into the bathroom, and cranked the shower up to high. She stepped in, letting the hot water hit her skin. She rushed thru her mind that she was no longer just a Spencer. She was a Lovett. She smiled, and twirled in the shower, and said out loud, "I'm married to Ethan Lovett." She laughed, and poured the body wash onto her skin.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room in General Hospital, waiting to be called into Dr. Lee's office.

"Lovett?""Yes, that's us." Lulu said, getting up, holding Ethan's hand.

They followed the nurse into the room, and she handed Lulu a gown.

"Oh, no. Today is just an ultrasound, hun. Thanks." The nurse smiled, and took the gown, and walked out.

Lulu smiled at Ethan, and sat on the small table.

"You ready for this?" Lulu asked.

"It's a girl." Ethan insisted. He was the one who first insisted it was a boy.

Dr. Lee walked in, and extended her hand towards Ethan. "So I hear we're both Lovett's?" Kelly asked, in Lulu's direction.

"Yes, we are." Lulu smiled from ear to ear, and squeezed Ethan's hand, and leaned back, and Kelly slowly lifted her shirt up. She took the cold gel, and squirted some onto Lulu's swollen abdomen, and used to mouse.

The room soon filled with the sound of a wild heartbeat. A deep thumping. "Well, there's your baby. Would you like to know the sex?"Lulu and Ethan exchanged glances, and before Lulu could say 'yes', Ethan quickly jumped in. "No." He responded quickly. Lulu looked over to him, confused.

"I thought you wanted to know." She shook her head in misunderstanding.

"Well, love. I have been thinking about it, and I want to be able to be there with you, not knowing, and then, finally hear the sound of our baby cry, and for Dr. Lee to announce if it's a boy or girl. I don't know. If you don't---"Lulu shook her head, and smiled teary at Ethan. "I think he's right. No…we want it to be a surprise." Lulu smirked.

* * *

**REVEIW!**

**15 REVEIWS=CHAPTER 7+LEMON!**


	7. If I Gave It All Away

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - If I Gave It All Away For One Thing

When your not really sure of what, or who you are, you make up a wall. Like a curtain. To hide the real, and show the pretend. Life makes people change. It takes turns that jerk you into reverse. You sit at a stop light, staring in the rearview mirror, wishing the love of your life would magically come up behind you. You wish you could hop on a plane, and go somewhere where no one could ever find you.

* * *

The beach was crowded. Some with leather skin. Others with flawless skin. Either way, it was crowded. Lulu walked hand in hand with her husband, and followed where her feet took her.

"You know, I used to hate the beach. But now, Its my favorite place." It was the fourth of July, and Ethan took Lulu to the firework show.

Ethan led her into the sand, and laid out the sheet, and placed down the basket.

Lulu sat in between Ethan's legs, and played with the sand on either side of her.

She rested her head against his chest, and smiled as the first firework flashed.

* * *

**ONE MONTH, 2 WEEKS, AND THREE DAYS LATER.**

Lulu shot up in bed with a shooting pain her abdomen. He eyes widened in terror, and turned slightly, and started panting Ethan's name.

"Ethan. Oh, my god, Ethan!" She shook him, and he groaned, and she started shouting. "ETHAN! AHHAA!!"

"Love, what is it?!" He asked, panicked.

"Ethan…I think we're about to become parents." She rasped.

_FLASHBACK-_

_Lulu Spencer walked into the Haunted Star, ready to flirt with Ethan, so that they could find out what Tracy was hiding. She walked in to find a very dim, lit casino. She heard sniffles, and breaths. She turned on the lights, and immediately laid her eyes upon him._

"_Love, go away. You don't need to see me like this." He turned himself away from her. _

_She looked concerned, and walked over to him. "Like hell I will. Don't shut me out, Ethan. You may think I don't understand…I understand._

_She sat down in the chair across from him, and took one of his hands in hers. "Is this about your parents?" _

_He smiled. "Nawh, love, its about everything. Its about what I am. What I have become after they died. I just fell apart, Love."She smiled, heartedly at him, and slightly squeezed his hand. "You know, you may think that your parents didn't want you, but Ethan, if they didn't want you, they would have done exactly what I did. But they didn't. They wanted you to have a good life, to be successful. And you are."_

"_Lulu, what are you talking about? Exactly what did you do?"_

_She breathed a sigh of frustration, and opened her mouth. _

"_You know, I didn't tell Johnny about this until we were dating for six months. You get it early." She joked. Ethan smirked, and urged her to go on._

"_When I was eighteen…I was head over heels for my step brother. He was married. To Maxie's sister." Ethan's eyes widened._

"_Yea. Well, I lied. I told him that he was cheating on him. Fooling around with someone behind his back. I figured that he would be so upset, that he would need a shoulder to cry on, and I would be there for him. I tricked him, and then, I mad ea fool of myself, and everyone else around me. I tricked him into sleeping with me. But, see, at the time, the Quartermaines were producing…condoms, that were not affective. It broke, and then…well…I got pregnant."_

_Ethan rubbed her knuckles with this thumb. _

"_I uh…we didn't…we couldn't keep the baby. We both knew that at the time. But see, I had this…this feeling. I felt mad at the thought of someone else taking pride in my child. It feels inhumane. So…instead of…giving my child a chance, to be big, and to find love, live life, I was selfish enough to end its life." She shrugged, nodding in disbelief._

_Tears were forming in her eyes, and she finally looked up at Ethan. 'So, you got a chance, Ethan. Don't waste it." And with that, she got up, out of her chair, and left the casino, heading back to her apartment._

* * *

_She skimmed her closet for her pair of sweats, and her tee. She got dressed, got her bottle of water, and grabbed her keys._

_She walked out of the apartment, and headed for the gym._

* * *

_She came back, about an hour and a half later._

_She got into the shower, and then changed into a silk lace nightgown. _

_She turned to the sound of a door know turning. She laid her eyes on his beautiful brown orbs. "Ethan." She breathed._

_END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Lulu opened her eyes, slowly, adjusting to the bright lights. She looked around her. She looked next to her, and saw Ethan. He was slouched over the bed, holding her hand, resting his head into her side.

"Ethan?" She whispered.

He shot his head up. "Love, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing. I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, no, I'm glad you did."

"This is really happening, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, love, it is happening. I know your scared, but, so am I. You'll be a great mom. I have no doubts about that." He kissed her forehead.

"Ethan…would you mind, getting me one of those white tea's from the machine…they calm me down, and right now, I need calm."

He smiled, and kissed her hand. "Sure. I'll be right back. I promise."

She smiled at him, and watched him leave.

She leaned her head against the pillow, and tried hard not to hyperventilate.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." She whispered to herself. She heard a knock at the door, and saw Maxie thru the small glass window. She smiled, and Maxie walked in.

"Today's the big day! Your having your baby today, Lulu!"

Lulu smiled, and nodded her head.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" Maxie asked.

"Nothing Maxie, I'm just kind of nervous. I'm new to this whole thing."

"I know your nervous, but, in the end, when its all over, you'll have your little boy or girl, and then…you won't be nervous anymore!" She chirped.

Lulu laughed as Ethan walked in with her drink.

"Your gonna be a daddy today!" Maxie chimed in.

Ethan smiled at her, and handed Lulu her drink. :Yes…I am. And I'll be the luckiest dad in the whole world." He shot a wink at Lulu.

"Oh, shut up." She teased.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kelly walked in, and checked how dilated Lulu was.

"Well, Lulu…you're 8 and a half centimeters dilated, so I'd say, that you're ready." She smiled.

Lulu looked over at Ethan. He smiled at her, and leaned his forehead against hers.

* * *

Lulu mustered up all the strength she could, and forced herself to push.

"Uuuhhh!"

She looked over to Ethan, who was just looking at her. "Come on, love. You can do this. Your strong."

Lulu glared at Ethan. She was terrified.

She nodded, and continued.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Come on, Lulu. A few more pushes like that, and you can meet your baby." Kelly said.

Ethan smiled at Lulu, and held her hand tighter.

Lulu beared down one last time, screaming louder than before, and squeezing Ethan's hand harder than before.

A few seconds later, she heard the shrill cry of her baby. Ethan laughed euphorically. "You too have a beautiful little girl!" Kelly shouted over the baby's crying and shrieking.

"She's finally here!" Ethan gleamed.

Lulu smiled at Ethan, and watched their little girl, protesting the gloved hands that were so gently handling her.

Ethan kissed Lulu, and kept smiling at the baby.

* * *

A very tired, and exhausted Lulu smiled up at her husband, who was waiting patiently for the nurse to bring their bundle of joy back into the room. They didn't really get to see her, they only caught glimpses, but of the bloody chaotic mess."Ethan, relax, she'll be here."Ethan went to Lulu's side, and said the line for the tenth time. "Love, i'm so proud of you. I love you so much."They were interrupted by the door opening. In walked the nurse, holding their little watched as Ethan carefully walked to the nurse, and took the baby girl from her arms. He held her delicately in his arms, rocking her gently. He kissed the top of her forehead, and sat down on the chair next to Lulu's held her in the crooks of his arms. Lulu put her hand out, and touched the little patch of blonde hair on the top of the baby's stared into Lulu's eyes, and then looked back to their baby."Hi pumpkin." He smiled at her, and she wrapped her hand around his pointer smiled widely. "Pumpkin. I like it."Ethan's eyes shot up to meet Lulu's. "We are **not** naming her 'pumpkin'."Lulu laughed, and stroked the baby's head. "I know. I would never do that to a child."Ethan smiled, and turned his attention quickly back to the baby. She began to squirm in his arms, and Ethan tensed, but Lulu touched his arm, reassuring him. "Ethan...it's okay."Ethan looked back down to the baby, and started humming to her. "Shhhh. It's alright. Daddy's got you."

Lulu smiled warmly at Ethan.

The door creaked open, and Tracy poked her head in. Luke followed her. Both Lulu and Ethan smiled up at the two.

Tracy squeeled, and walked slowly over to Ethan, who was currently holding their baby.

"What's her name?" Tracy asked cooingly.

Ethan looked over to Lulu, and responded; "Sapphire June Lovett."

Tracy looked at the baby. "It's beautiful, just like her."

Luke looked over to Lulu, who was focusing all of her attention on her daughter. "She's beautiful, cupcake." Luke smiled.

Lulu smiled at her father, and looked back to Sapphire.

"Hi baby girl." Lulu cooed.

Ethan kissed her forehead, and she gurgled.

"I love you Lulu."

"I love you too Ethan."

They kissed lightly on the lips, finally a family.

* * *

**REVEIW!**


	8. The One Girl

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - The One Girl

When you take your child to the playground, it is more than likely that there will be plenty of other children there for your child to blond with. Perhaps, that same person could re-appear in your child's' life. Whether it turn into a strong friendship, a beautiful relationship, or maybe it could end up with a wedding, and a baby.

* * *

"ETHAN! WHERE THE HELL IS THE COFFEE MAKER?"

Ethan casually walked into the kitchen, with Sapphire over his shoulder. He was patting her back. She was looking around the kitchen, and finally laid her eyes on her mommy.

Her small lips pulled back, and she smiled a toothless smile at Lulu.

"Love, calm down…the coffee maker broke…" Ethan said the last part a little low, knowing that Lulu would flip.

"The coffee maker WHAT?" Lulu said sarcastically.

"Love, I'm sorry…I'll go to the store and buy a new one." He said, gently handing the baby to Lulu.

Lulu took Sapphire, and watched as Ethan turned around to leave. She took a deep breath, and just before Ethan walked out the door.

"Ethan! Wait. You don't have to go. I'm sorry." She apologized.

The past two weeks that the baby had been home, Lulu and Ethan hit some turbulence along the way. It was stressful.

Ethan smiled, and walked over to Lulu. He put his hands on her upper arms, and leaned his forehead to hers.

"There's no need to apologize, love." He kissed her lips delicately.

There was a loud knock at the door, which caused Sapphire to jump in Lulu's arms. She held the baby closer, and looked skeptically at Ethan.

He headed to the door, and looked thru the peephole. His shoulders dropped, and he opened the door lazily.

* * *

Johnny stepped into the apartment quickly. He looked over at Lulu.

"What the hell do you want, Johnny?" Lulu questioned, annoyed.

"Her birthday is December 27th, 2009. She was conceived in April. Lulu, that baby could be mine. He walked closer to her.

Lulu held the little girl tighter, and backed up.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Ethan shouted.

Sapphire started wincing, and then started to cry.

"Shhhh, baby, its okay." Lulu shook her gently, as she screamed at Ethan's harsh tone.

Ethan looked sympathetically at the baby, and then turned his attention back to Johnny.

'There is no way in hell that that little girl is yours, so you better get your sorry ass out of her now, before you make me do something I'm going to regret." Ethan threatened.

Johnny laughed sarcastically. "Ooh, I'm scared." He looked back to Lulu.

"You know I'm right." He smirked at her. Lulu turned around, and pressed her lips to her baby's temple.

"It's all going to be okay, sweetie. Mommy won't let anyone hurt you."

Johnny casually walked past Ethan, and just glared.

"I already scheduled a DNA test." Johnny said as he walked out the door.

Lulu looked at Ethan, in desperation. "Ethan…oh my god, he could be right…Ethan…I can't loose her. Please."

Ethan pulled Lulu into his chest, and placed his hand lightly on the baby's back.

"Love, the chances of her being his are slim. If she wasn't mine, she wouldn't be this adorable." He smiled at the little girl, who cooed at the sight of Ethan's smile.

"Ethan…she can't be his."

"Lulu…she isn't."

* * *

Ethan walked into the hospital lobby with Sapphire in her carrier in hand. Lulu followed.

Lulu locked eyes with Johnny, the man who could potentially ruin her world. He sat in one of the waiting room chairs. He got up when Epiphany led them to their room.

After they got the swabs done, Epiphany told them the results would be done in a half an hour. Ethan sat next to Lulu. Sapphire was sleeping soundly sprawled out on Ethan's chest. He had his hand protectively over her.

"Your not getting her." He snapped at Johnny.

"If she's mine, I wouldn't bet on that, buddy." Johnny responded.

"QUIET!" Lulu shouted.

Just then…Epiphany called them into the board room.

"Have a seat." She said.

They all sat down, and waited for Epiphany to open the results.

She opened the envelope, and pulled out the papers.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Zacharra…but Mr. Lovett is this little girl's biological father."

Lulu laughed with tears in her eyes. She got up, and kissed Ethan on the lips.

"I love you so much, Ethan."

"I love you too."

Johnny stormed out of the room, not to be seen again - well, as Lulu hoped.

* * *

"Love, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." Ethan said, as he rubbed Lulu's arm.

They were sitting on the couch in the apartment, wrapped in one another's arms.

"It isn't your fault." She smiled up at her husband.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Starving."

"You wanna head to Kelly's tonight?"

Lulu got up, and giggled down at her husband. "This answer your question?" She wriggled her hand up and down herself, showing the gesture.

Ethan laughed, and got up. "Go get dressed."

Lulu turned around, and Ethan's hand forcefully met friction with her ass. She yelped slightly. "Ah. Ethan!"

He laughed, and followed her to the bedroom.

Lulu went to her closet, and pulled out a pair of jean shorts, a mauve country, mid sleeve blouse, and a pair of black high country boots.

Ethan grabbed his normal jeans, a short sleeve tee, a button up, and carpenter boots.

Lulu walked out to get Sapphire. She changed he into a pink and yellow onesie.

* * *

They walked into Kelly's and sat down at the nearest table.

Mike came up to them. "How's my favorite girl?" He smiled at the baby.

"She's really good." Lulu responded.

"So what can I get you two?"

Ethan ordered first. "Can I get a burger, with tomato, and lettuce, and a coke?"

"Sure. Lulu?"

"Uhmm…same thing." She smiled.

Mike nodded. "And what about this little one?"

"We came prepared." Lulu smiled, and pulled out the baby food.

Mike smiled, and walked away."This is nice. We haven't done this since this little one came around." Lulu smiled at her daughter, and tickled her tummy. The baby giggled, and showed her pink gums.

Lulu picked her up, and handed her to Ethan.

"Oooh, how's my girl today?"Sapphire smiled at her father, and touched his face with her small palm.

"I start work again next Monday." Ethan looked over to Lulu.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, and I don't want to leave you, or this little girl. But…if we want to pay for rent, there's no other way."

"But…what if I can't do this without you? I mean, maybe you can get an at home job." Lulu suggested.

Ethan laughed. "I don't think your father would appreciate that too much, love."

"So, who cares about my father?" Lulu shook her head, and scooted closer to Lulu. "Your family needs you."

Ethan sighed, and kissed Lulu. "I know you do, but I will get Luke to change my hours to the night, so I'll be at work, when you two are asleep, so you won't be able to miss me." Ethan smiled.

"Ethan…I don't want to sleep without you. What if she wakes up in the middle of the night, and she's really sick?"

"So maybe I can get an hour wage of four hours in the morning, like say… 10 o' clock to 1 o' clock? How does that sound?"

Lulu smiled. "We'll eat breakfast early from now on."

* * *

It was four o' clock in the morning, and Lulu was facing her husband, twirling circles on his bare chest.

He slowly woke up, and smiled at his wife. "Well, aren't you an early riser." He laughed as he groaned.

She smiled, and got up out of bed. She walked over to the dresser, naked, from their actions from the previous night.

Ethan let his eyes travel his wife up and down, stopping at her ass.

He moaned, and Lulu giggled as she pulled out a pair of undies, and a black lace tank top.

She exited the room, and walked down to her daughter's nursery.

"Hi baby." She spoke to Sapphire who was currently sitting up, playing with the small giraffe in her tiny hands. She looked up at her mommy, wide-eyes.

Lulu giggled. "Hi baby girl."

She ran her hand along her daughter's cheek, and watched as she pounced her small fist up and down.

Lulu laughed, and picked her child up into her arms.

"Wanna go see daddy? Hu? You wanna go see your daddy? Okay. Let's go!" She said in a giddy voice, as she made her way back to her bedroom.

Lulu walked back in, and climbed back into bed with Sapphire in her arms.

"There's daddy." She said as she handed her to Ethan.

She had a fuzzy onesie on, with small blue and purple bears.

"Hi pumpkin, how are you this morning?" He kissed her on the forehead, and pulled Lulu closer to him.

They laid down and placed Sapphire in-between them.

Ethan lightly massaged the baby's belly, and stared into Lulu's eyes.

"I was thinking that when you get home from work today, we could go somewhere, alone?"

Ethan smiled at his wife. "Alone? We just had a baby, love. What's the rush?" He winked at her.

"No, seriously…like maybe…go to a casino, or something. Do something fun, for us."

"Sounds great." He smiled.

* * *

"I hope you know that you pulled me from my beautiful wife, and my precious daughter, to listen to people's problems all day, and pour drinks into shot glasses." Ethan spat at Luke.

"Hey, dodge, that's the factors of daddy duties, you have to provide." Luke responded calmly.

"You better make up for it. Because tonight, Lulu and I are going out, so your watching Sapphire."

"Oh, no problem, dodge. She's an angel."

Maxie Jones walked into the Haunted Star, and smiled at Ethan. "Hey Ethannn."

"Well, if it isn't the beach blonde twitter. What can I get you?"

"How about you get me drunk…then we can decide."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm married, and I just had a baby, so how about you order your drink, and be on your way?"

"Fine." Maxie scoffed.

_She's unbelievable._ Ethan thought to himself.

Ethan ran thru his mid all of the things that Maxie didn't stand a chance to against Lulu. Like her hair. So fake. Her personality. So fake. Her outfits, so preppy. Her entire being, so turn off-worthy. Lulu on the other hand, was beautiful, real, sexy, gorgeous, wonderful, and the most turn on-worthy.

"Here you go. Feel free to take the glass. It's not problem." Ethan was doing anything and everything to get her out of there.

* * *

Ethan decided to surprise Lulu, and take her to the town's carnival. Her knew she loved rides, and carnivals, for that matter.

* * *

Ethan was sitting on the couch, waiting for Lulu to get out of the bedroom, so they could leave for the carnival.

She finally came out, dressed in faded skinny jeans, a white tank top, with a navy blue jacket, and her Nike sneakers.

Her hair was straight, and she had very light makeup on

"Ready?" Ethan asked.

'Yea, let's go."

He led her out to the parking lot, and opened up the car's passenger door

She giggled, and pulled her knees up to her chest, and rolling down her window, smiling as the wind blew her hair in her face. He turned to her, and smiled at her.

"God you're so beautiful." He said

"Well thank you sir. You're not so bad yourself." She said, smiling

She continued laughing until they pulled up to the ticket booth.

She shouted out the window.

"We're in love!" And she pointed to Ethan. He smiled at her, and the man just smirked at her. She giggled, and pounced back into her seat.

She turned her head to him. "I love you!"

There were rare occasions where Lulu would get overly excited, and go on a rampage. This was one of those times.

Ethan got out and opened her door, reaching out my hand.

"I love you too Lu."

She laughed, and took his hand, and climbed out of the car.

They walked into the Carnival, and she pointed to the Elephant ride.

"Lulu…seriously?"

"Yes, now come on!" She pulled Ethan's hand, and they handed their ticket's to the woman, who looked at Ethan strangely like he was on drugs. The things he did for her.

She pulled him into one of the little elephant riders, and sat down.

He sat down beside her.

She laughed at him, and he looked to her. "I cant believe I'm doing this."

"I can."

She giggled, and kissed him, and the ride started.

Once they started on it, she started laughing continuously, and Ethan laughed at the sight of her.

After the ride was over, they walked through the park, and she stopped at one of the little counters, filled with the paintballs, and slipped a 5 dollar bill to the guy, and he handed them 10 darts.

She threw one, and popped the balloon, and she smiled, and threw another. Ethan threw one, and popped an orange one. She looked over to him.

"You are very talented!"

He laughed at her.

"Thanks."

She threw the rest of hers, and then, they walked away.

She stopped in her tracks, and he held her hand in his. She was looking at a big, brown bear. He knew she wanted it.

I lowered my lips to her ear.

"See something you like?"

"Ethan…I don't know how to play basketball. Can you?"

"Of course."

They walked over to the stand, and Ethan handed the girl a 5, and threw the balls.

He got her the bear.

"I think Sapphire should have this. She would love it." Lulu suggested.

"So do I." He agreed.

"I'll pay you back later. Don't worry."

He smiled at the thought.

After they finished about 7 rides, she was tired, and just wanted to walk around.

Ethan got her cotton candy, and we sat down on one of the park benches.

She climbed onto his lap, and swayed her hair to one shoulder.

She picked off a large string of cotton candy, and held it in front of Ethan's mouth.

"Open your mouth."

He opened his mouth, and she placed it in, and attached her lips with his, and he took her waist into his arms.

After they finished the cotton candy, she was excessively tired, so he just took her home.

* * *

When they got home, Lulu tiptoed into her daughter's room, and placed the over sized teddy bear into the large crib. She was sleeping.

Lulu kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, angel."

Ethan kissed her on her forehead, also. "Good night, pumpkin. Sweet dreams. Daddy loves you."

Both Lulu and Ethan quietly left the room, and walked back to the living room to thank Luke.

"Thanks dad, for watching her." Lulu said.

"Yea, thanks _dad_" Ethan said with a smirk.

"Oh, it was no problem. She's a real good baby." Luke reassured.

"Thanks, dad." Lulu thanked.

As Luke left, they said goodnight.

"So, about that payback…" Ethan started.

Lulu yawned. "I'm kinda tired." She said seductively.

Ethan pouted. "So, let's wake you up, love."

Lulu smiled, and jumped onto Ethan.

* * *

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEW!**


	9. Vile

**Chapter 9 - Vile**

* * *

Sometimes we love because we're lonely. Sometimes we love because we miss someone, and sometimes we love because we actually _love._

Ethan carried Lulu to the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. He continued kissing her forcefully, needing to be with her.

She frantically raked her nails up his back, desperate for connection.

He slipped her tee shirt off without problem, and started a trail of kissed from her jaw line to her breasts. He gently removed the material, exposing her tight, erect nipples to him. He took one into his mouth, and the other into his hand.

She moaned out, and grasped his shoulders tightly.

"Oh, Ethan." She moaned out.

He continued his assault on her chest as she quickly removed his belt buckle.

He trailed his mouth down to her stomach, and slowly undid her zipper. His pace was too slow.

"Ethannn." She pleaded.

He smirked up at her. "Patience, love."

"Mmm." She moaned in disappointment.

He pulled her jeans down with one swift move, and trailed his lips up her long legs to the insides of her thighs. The heat pooling between her legs was becoming unbearable.

He hooked his fingers into the hem of her lace thong, and slowly peeled it down.

He looked into her eyes before lowering his head to the one place she needed him.

He spread her with his tongue, and swirled his tongue around her core.

"Uhnn, Ethan…" She trailed off.

He stuck his tongue into her, and licked at her walls. He pulled out, and then went back in, causing the heat in her stomach to rise.

After he swirled at her clit, she came. He lapped at her, and when he was done, went back to her lips.

"I--Love--You." He said between kisses. She moaned in response.

She pulled down his pants, and boxers, and pulled up his shirt, and he positioned himself at her entrance.

'Ethan…please.' She begged.

He plunged into her, grabbing at her hips.

"Uhhh." She moaned.

"Uh, Lulu." He grunted.

He thrust in and out, until they both came.

* * *

"Lulu?" He whispered, holding the receiver to the phone.

She turned and faced him with a confused look.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Holly wants to see Sapphire."

Lulu rose her eyebrows. "Are you okay with that?"

"It isn't up to me love. If you don't--"

"No, I think she should see her. It's fine." She smiled at her husband.

"Yea…okay, see you then."

Ethan hung up the phone.

"Well, this will be quite an experience." He joked.

She giggled.

* * *

**LULU**

I walked into Sapphire's room, it was 2 o' clock in the morning. The lovely duties of parenting. Ethan had gotten up so many times, that I figured that this time I would do it. As I slowly opened the door, I could now here her lamb noises more clearly.

"Shh baby, mommy's here." I said as I picked her up, and sat down in the rocking chair.

She continued to whimper and cry. I got up, and brought her over to the changing table, thinking that maybe she needed a diaper changing. After doing so, she calmed a little, but was still in hysterics.

"Ethan." I whined as I rocked her.

"What's wrong, sweetie, hu/ Are you hungry?"

I walked out of her nursery, and into the kitchen, and got a bottle from the cabinet, and filled it with milk, while I heated up some water. I suddenly realized she wasn't crying anymore. I looked behind me to see what she was doing. It turns out, her daddy showed up.

"Ethan." I breathed.

He looked up at me, half awake.

"Mmm. Hello love." He mumbled.

"I should have known.' I giggled.

He smiled faintly, and sat down at a chair at the table. He held her cradled in his arms. She was asleep in seconds.

"Let's go back to bed. I whispered."

"Good idea." He said.

We slowly walked back to her nursery, not wanting her to wake up again. Ethan gently placed her in her crib, tucking her into the blanket in the process. He turned on her Fisher-Price Ocean Wonders Aquarium Crib Toy. As we walked out, Ethan took my hand, and led me back to the bedroom.

He looked more tired than I think I have ever been. For the past few nights, every single time she would whine, he would get up for her, he said that I've done enough for her, and he should take some responsibility. But this was too much.

"Ethan…I think that for the next few days, I should be the one to get her." I quietly said.

All I heard was a mumble. Today, we were visiting Holly. I couldn't honestly say that I was excited, even though I didn't really have anything against the woman, except how much she hurt Ethan, and my father. Through all of her lies, she didn't turn out to be that bad. I knew Ethan didn't really look at her as his mother, I don't think he ever would. The only 'parents' that he came to love were killed, and no one and nothing, not even blood could replace that.

I wasn't so sure that I wanted Sapphire growing up with a relative like that. To twist her mind, and turn her into a scheming, child. Maybe she could leave soon. Maybe she just wanted to say goodbye to her granddaughter before she left?

* * *

_Flashback_

_I walked into the Haunted Star, my dress was ripped at the bottom, my makeup smudged with makeup, my Hair was disheveled, and I had somehow managed to brake one of my heels off of my shoes._

_I looked up to see the god of a man that worked there as a bartender._

_I watched as his eyes went from hopeful, to horrid in seconds._

"_Lulu! Oh my god, are you alright!? What happened to you!?" He shouted._

_I sat down at one of the table chairs, and waited for him to come over to me. He kneeled down in front of me, and pushed my hair behind may face with his hands. He held my face in his palms. "Lulu?" He asked, seeing if I was out of it yet._

"_That bitch Maxie made out with my lying, cheating, mobster boyfriend." I said angrily._

"_How could he do this!? After EVERYTHING!?" I shouted._

_Ethan stood up, and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around him, and started crying uncontrollably._

_

* * *

_

I looked over to the man that I could proudly call my husband, and thought back on what a ride my life has been in the pat year.

Between killing Logan, running with Johnny, to meeting Ethan, to getting pregnant with the sweetest baby in the universe, to becoming a Lovett, to finally knowing where I belonged.

Sure, there were times where I didn't want to do it anymore, and just throw in the towel, but every single time I looked at my daughter, it made me realize that life has obstacles. That you sometimes regret, that everybody makes mistakes, but at the end of the day, you get to go home to the people that you love the most.

* * *

I walked onto the property of Kelly's diner, and walked toward the doors. I heard a shriek come from behind me, so I turned around.

There she sat. At one of the outdoor tables, with Sapphire in her lap, bouncing her up and down. I turned back around, ready to leave, when she called out my name.

"Lulu!" I turned around to her.

"What?""Ugh, you know, she's getting so big. I just can't believe she's already seven. You want to hold her?"

"You bitch." She was flaunting _my own _baby in front of _my _face.

"W-what did I say wrong, Lulu?"

"Ethan may be with you, but mark my words, he does NOT love you." I looked at Sapphire, and she smiled at me, with that big, sweet baby smile.

"Maxie, do you really think she's yours!? Hu? Do you have a sick twisted mind that my little girl is yours?" I questioned.

"You gave her up, I adopted her, she's mine." She spat.

I walked over to her, and slapped her. Sapphire started crying. I took her out of her arms, and started walking away, ignoring Maxie's words.

"She took my baby! She took my baby!"

* * *

I shot up in bed, and started hyperventilating.

"ETHAN!?" I screamed.

I got quickly out of bed, and ran into him in the hallway.

He was holding our baby.

I took her out of his arms, and held her close, crying into her back.

"Mommy's never gonna leave you."

I looked up at Ethan. He looked baffled.

He rubbed my arms, and pulled me and our daughter into him.

"Tell me about it?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream." I shook my head.

"It was just a dream, love." He reassured.

"I know. I know." I nodded my head.

He kissed me lightly, and then kissed Sapphire on her forehead.

I held her close, trying to forget about the horrifying dream I had just had.

* * *

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!**

* * *


End file.
